sweety
by Love virus
Summary: Tak menyangka jika Youngjae akan berfoursome dengan Daehyun, Kai dan Sehun NC! BangLo KrisTao DaeJae HyoNy ChanBaek ChenMin KaiSoo HunHan KyuMin! "Adik dan kakak sama-sama polos" celetuk Chanyeol. RnR please :3


**Sweety?**

**Rated : M**

**Main cast : Zelo Yongguk and others**

**Pair(s) : BangLo KrisTao DaeJae HyoNy ChanBaek ChenMin HunHan CLRa KaiSoo**

**Genre: Romace/friendship**

**Disclaimer: God**

**This story by Yooooona**

**Warning! YAOI YURI OOC Typos bertebaran dan tak sesuai e ye de*plak**

**Summary : Tak menyangka jika Youngjae akan berfoursome dengan Daehyun, Kai dan Sehun NC! BangLo KrisTao DaeJae HyoNy ChanBaek ChenMin KaiSoo HunHan KyuMin! "Adik dan kakak sama-sama polos" celetuk Chanyeol. RnR please :3**

**Ooo**

**.**

**[Back sound] **

**SNSD – I got a boy**

**.**

**.**

**Ooo**

Halhwa Senior High School, sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dengan keahlian para siswa-siswi yang hebat juga tampang mereka yang lumayan membuat sekolah ini menjadi incaran para siswa –siswi baru untuk mendaftar ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Namun siapa yang tahu? Jika sekolah ini banyak hubungan percintaan sesama jenis, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak yang berkaitan seperti itu di temukan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Dan sekolah ini juga ada asramanya, jadi setiap kamar berisi 2 orang.

Bang Yongguk yaitu seorang siswa juga putra dari pemilik sekolah ini adalah namja yang terkenal keras, kejam, juga menyeramkan hampir setiap hari ia menyiksa para siswa/siswi disekolahnya, tak heran jika ia adalah seorang ketua Kingka sekolah. Ia hampir di takuti oleh seisi sekolah termasuk para guru-guru pun tidak ada yang berani memarahinya. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, badan kekarnya yang terbentuk sempurna bagaikan figura, paras tampannya juga senyuman mautnya membuat para namja dan yeoja _melting_ sendiri jadinya#**Readers: thor -_-** |**Author: maafin author ya, bahasanya kyk gini-_-" | Readers: yang penting ada NCnya | Author: wooh! Pasti dong*plak**#

Namun hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat dekat dengannya adalah teman satu gang-nya yang yaitu Kris, Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, Daehyun, Hyoyeon, Chen, CL, dan juga dua orang pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Selain ditakuti, para anggota kangta sekolah ini disukai oleh murid lainnya. Namun ada seorang murid baru disekolah ini yang sama sekali tidak tau aturan permainan di sekolah ini, bagaimanakah nasibnya?

Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo adalah namja manis yang menjadi murid pindahan sekolah ini, adik dari Huang Zi Tao dan Choi Sungmin anak kelas 2 dan 3 SMA ini tak kalah polosnya dari Tao. Namun siapa sangka jika orang yang pertama kali yang ia anggap sebagai teman adalah Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao hyung, ngomong-ngomong adikmu itu sudah sampai?" Tanya seorang namja manis yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Sejak tadi aku menghubunginya namun ia tidak mengangkat teleponku, Jae~" kata Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Mungkin ia tidak membawa handphone, kenapa kita tidak mencarinya saja?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Benar juga ya noona, mungkin saja ia nyasar" kata namja imut yang berjalan disebelah yeoja tersebut.

"Nyasar? Tidak mungkin, walau sekolah ini luas tetapi aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya agar bertemu di kantin" kata Tao kemudian ia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya "Baekhyun gege, Xiumin gege, Youngjae, Tiffany jie jie, Dara jie jie kurasa aku tahu dia dimana, kalian tunggu disini saja"

"Andwae, aku ikut" kata Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Tao.

"Kami juga" kata mereka semua, Tao menghela nafasnya pelan dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa.. kalian lihat? Yongguk oppa tampan sekali, CL eonnie juga semakin keren..!"

"Iya, semakin keren saja Daehyun oppa"

"Hyoyeon eonnie lah! Semakin keren sajaa! Kyaaa, beruntung sekali yang menjadi pacarnya, aku juga mauu~ Luhan eonnie jugaaa"

"Sehunaa... Hyaaaa "

"HunHan serasi sekali, imutnyaaaa..."

"Luhan itu namja! Tapi dia juga lebih cantik dariku, hahaha"

"Gyaaa HunHan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa anak itu? Apakah murid pindahan? Mengapa ia dekat-dekat dengan kingka sekolah? Menyeramkan sekali"

"Kasihan sekali bocah itu"

"Kyaa! Chen oppa makin hari semakin tampan, andai saja ia kekasihkuu"

"Chanyeol hyung tampan sekali.. ingin sekali jadi pacarnya, Kris hyung juga yaampun~"

"CL EONNIE~! Kyaaaa~ KYUHYUN OPPAAA!"

Tak disangka omongan-omongan itu didengar oleh para anggota kingka sekolah ini, bagaimana tidak jika orang-orang yang membicarakannya TEPAT berada tak jauh dari mereka dan dengan **volume** suara yang tinggi. Namun mereka tak mempedulikan hal itu, Yongguk memijat kepalanya pelan karena seorang namja manis yang adalah murid baru disekolah ini berkali-kali bertanya dimana hyungnya, dan Yongguk sudah menjawab jika ia sama sekali tidak mengenal hyungnya sama sekali namun namja tersebut tetap saja memaksa Yongguk untuk mencarinya.

"Memang hyungmu kelas berapa?" Tanya yeoja berambut pirang panjang sambil menyilangkan lengannya duduk dimeja kantin menatapnya bosan.

"CL, jangan duduk dimeja lah" kata yeoja berambut pelangi panjang di hadapannya.

"Kelas 2 SMA" jawab namja itu polos.

"Sama seperti kita" gumam CL.

"Namamu siapa, manis? Kau mau ini?" Tanya namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya kemudian memberinya se-cup Ice cream.

"Panggil saja Zelo, Gyaa Ice cream ini kesukaanku! Gomawoyo~" gumam Zelo kemudian mulai membuka ice cream yang diberikan namja tampan dihadapannya, Yongguk masih diam menatap tajam Zelo.

"Kepo sekali kau, Chanyeol!" kata namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Biarin aja! Dari pada gak tahu nanti malah sesat dijalan, Daehyun jelek" kata Chanyeol kemudian memeletkan lidahnya.

"Gue gak jelek, dasar tiang aneh!" kesal Daehyun.

"Mmm.." gumam Zelo sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Kenapa malah kalian yang ribut?" Tanya namja berambut pirang.

"SI ANEH/TIANG JELEK ITU YANG DULUAN!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, kalian diamlah" perintah CL, kemudian menatap mereka kesal.

"Nama hyungmu siapa?" Tanya namja tampan yang berada disamping Daehyun.

"Nama hyungku H—"

"Zelo!" panggil seorang namja manis dari kejauhan, Yongguk yang sembari tadi diam menatap tajam Zelo kini beralih menatap namja yang memanggil Zelo dari kejauhan.

"Ah, itu hyungku" kata Zelo menunjuk seorang namja manis yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja mereka, para anggota kangta sekolah itu beralih menatap beberapa orang yang berada dibelakang hyung Zelo.

"Huang Zi Tao.." gumam Yongguk menatap Tao dari kejauhan, Kris pun ikut melihat arah pandangan Yongguk dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung dan dongsaeng yang sama-sama polos" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Aku baru saja tadi kenalan sama mereka, kurasa mereka orang-orang yang baik!" kata Zelo sambil menunjuk para anggota Kangta sekolah itu.

"Kau nyari mati ya? Kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh mereka kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Zelo.

"Di apa-apakan apanya?" Tanya Zelo bingung.

"Aish, begitulah. Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa-kenapa apanya?" Tanya Zelo kebingungan sendiri.

"Aiish.." kesal Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Pokoknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat mereka, mereka itu berbahaya" kata Tao sambil mengelus kepala Zelo.

"Berbahaya kenapa? Tadi aku dikasih Ice cream tapi gak ada racunnya kok" kata Zelo kemudian menyondorkan Ice creamnya yang sudah ia makan setengah. Tiffany dan Dara saling menatap sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kyaa.. Rambutnya lucu ya, warna pink" kata Tiffany dan Baekhyun memegangi rambut Zelo.

"Sungmin hyung yang memaksaku mengecat warna rambutku begini" kata Zelo datar. "Sebenarnya aku maunya Tao hyung yang begitu tapi.. Tao hyung malah kabur duluan" Tao yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Tiffany dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sudahlah.. kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu" kata Tao menarik tangan Zelo.

"Yaampun dia polos sekali atau kelewat babbo, ya?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Kepalaku sampai pusing hanya melihat betapa polosnya anak itu" kata Kris sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Dia terlalu imut" gumam Chanyeol dan Sehun, namun Luhan menatap Sehun bete dan kemudian Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Kau lebih imut, cantik dan sempurna untukku" gumam Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan posesif dari samping dan menciumi lehernya.

"Mmmhh... Hunniee.. Jangan menggodaku" desah Luhan.

"Kalian.. Jangan lakukan itu disini" kesal Hyoyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya aku masuk ke kelas 1-2, tapi aku lupa dimana letaknya katanya di dekat tangga" gumam Zelo sendiri sambil menatap kelas-kelas yang ia lewati. Namun pandangannya kini jatuh pada dua orang namja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ya! Kalian yang tadi itu kan?" Tanya Zelo kepada dua orang yang berada dihadapannya, yang tak lain adalah Yongguk dan CL.

"Zelo? Kenapa kau keluar jam segini?" Tanya CL.

"Aku.. aku belum menemukan kelasku" kata Zelo menatap mereka bete.

"Kau belum mendatangi kepala sekolah?" Tanya CL.

"Sudah sih, aku masuk di kelas 1-2" jawab Zelo riang.

"Oh itu, kelasnya berada di dekat tangga di lantai 2" kata CL sambil menunjuk kearah lantai 2.

"Ah! Gomawo noona! Dan hyung.." gumam Zelo menatap Yongguk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung" jawab Yongguk datar.

"Tapi kan hyung lebih tua" jawab Zelo dengan nada bicara yang sedikit memelas?

"Aku tidak peduli" jawabnya kesal.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman baik, hyung" kata Zelo kemudian memeluk Yongguk erat.

"JANGAN MEMELUKKU!" Kesal Yongguk mendorong kasar Zelo hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Ah, Hyung kenapa sih? Kita kan bisa berteman baik, benar kan Noona?" Tanya Zelo pada CL, CL menganggukan kepalanya pelan Yongguk memberi deathglare pada CL.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!" teriak Yongguk tepat di hadapan Zelo.

"Aku bingung, kata Tao hyung kalian itu berbahaya tapi tidak kok" kata Zelo polos sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. CL melirik Yongguk menatapnya bingung.

_'Anak ini'_ pikir Yongguk, kemudian datanglah seorang yeoja cantik menarik paksa Zelo.

"Aish kau disini, cepat ke kelasmu!" Kata yeoja itu menarik Zelo kasar.

"Andwae.. Masih mau ngobrol sama Yonggukkie hyung!"

'Gukkie?' Batin Yongguk.

'Siapa dia?' Batin CL.

"Dara noona pelit! Huweeee" rengek Zelo dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi. Yongguk memijit kepalanya pelan namun CL masih diam menatap kepergian mereka.

"Dara?" Gumam CL.

"Gukkie Hyungie~! CL Noona~! Pay pay, sampai bertemu lagi~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Zelo dari lantai 2.

"Zelo! Masuk ke kelasmu!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang dipanggil Dara tadi.

'Mungkin aku gila' pikir Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku" isak seorang namja dipojokan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kini beberapa anggota kangta tersebut tengah memojoki seseorang yang tak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramyeon yang masih PANAS pada punggung Daehyun, Daehyun yang memang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik pun memojoki namja itu.

"Kau tidak tahu harga seragam ini" kesal Daehyun.

"Anak ini lebih baik kita apakan ya?" Tanya Sehun pada Daehyun disampingnya.

'Kalau tidak salah, dia ini salah satu teman Huang Zi Tao' Batin Kris, menatap namja yang terpojoki itu bosan.

'Kasihan dia, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa' batin Luhan.

"Kita siram lagi saja, hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol.

"Biar impas ya? Lepas tanganmu, kita jadi tak bisa melihat wajahmu tahu!" Kata Chen memandang namja yang terpojoki itu sinis. Hyoyeon pun hanya bisa diam menatap namja itu datar dan Kyuhyun menatap mereka bosan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, kau juga yang menghalangiku" kata namja yang terpojoki itu sedikit membela dirinya.

_'Berani sekali dia'_ batin Kris.

**Splash**

Kini seluruh badan namja yang terpojoki itu basah oleh sebuah minuman soda yang Daehyun tumpahkan padannya, kemudian Daehyun menendang berkali-kali tubuh namja itu hingga akhirnya tangan yang menutupi wajahnya pun terlepas.

"Hahaha... Kurang banyak itu" tawa Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang terpojoki itu.

"?" Tak sengaja tatapan namja itu dan Daehyun bertemu.

"Ooh jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~ kau mengalihkan duniaku" kini Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi tidak jelas.

"Diam kalian!" Kesal Daehyun malah menatap namja itu menjadi sinis. Namja yang terpojoki malah menjadi semakin ketakutan

"Kau temannya Huang Zi Tao kan?" Tanya Kris, menatap namja yang terpojoki itu datar.

"I-iya hyung" jawabnya takut, ia sedikit risih dengan keadaannya yang basah akibat balasan dari Daehyun tadi.

"Ehem, si Kris kalau udah ada kaitannya sama Tao suka panik nih, takut imagenya hancur gitu. Kan harus perfect di depan target huahahaaha" tawa Chanyeol, ya memang wakil ketua dari anggota Kangta di sekolah ini menyukai Tao. Mereka mengetahui hal itu saat mereka tak sengaja menemukan foto Tao berselca juga diam-dia ia memfoto dari berbagai sisi dengan pose yang imut berada di dompet Kris! Dan fotonya tidak hanya satu, tapi ada **27**! Pabboya Kris, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun yang menemukan dompetmu yang sempat hilang.

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol" kesal Kris, wajah tampannya sedikit berblushing(?). Lalu datanglah Yongguk dan CL, Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya saat tak sengaja pandangan ia bertemu dengan namja yang terpojoki itu.

"Namamu Youngjae kan?" Tanya CL dingin.

"I-iya Noona" jawab Youngjae takut.

"Kau boleh pergi" kata Yongguk datar, Youngjae pun yang mendengar itu sedikit terbengong begitu juga para anggota lainnya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Cepat pergi sana!" Perintah Hyoyeon, Youngjae berusaha bangun dari duduknya kemudian hendak akan pergi namun tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik tangannya kasar.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, kau tahu itu! Datang besok jam 4 sore di gudang sekolah! Kalau telat, akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan" Kata Daehyun dingin, namja itu hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian ia berlari.

"Cie, ada yang mau menyatakan cintanya gitu" goda Chanyeol. **#author: Ini orang -.-#**

"T-tidak mungkin! Aku tidak menyukai namja itu! Dasar kau idiot!" Kesal Daehyun.

"Gak suka sih, hanya cinta hahahaha" goda Sehun, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan lalu mereka tertawa lepas.

"Kau marah-marah terus, Daehyun" komentar Hyoyeon.

"Aish, kalian tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya tersiram air panas di saat mood kalian hancur" kesal Daehyun.

"Hancur seperti mukamu sih iya hahaha" Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Kau seperti uke/yeoja saja, hahaha" tawa Chanyeol.

"Diam kau Chanyeol! Kyuhyun hyung! Kalian belum lihat ini" kemudian Daehyun membuka seragamnya, dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang atletis. Kini punggungnya sedikit melepuh dan memerah bengkak yang sepertinya akibat tumpahan kuah panas ramyeon.

"Wow" gumam CL dan Luhan.

"Kulitmu lebay, kulit bayi gitu hahaha" tawa Chanyeol.

"Tak heran kau membalasnya" kata Chen.

"Dan tumben sekali kau membebaskannya? Yongguk. Biasanya kau 'kan yang malah akan menyiksa korbanmu lebih kejam lagi, hatimu sedang di bisikki oleh malaikat ya? Hahahaa" tawa Sehun dan kemudian diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Yongguk hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan ekspresinya yang datar itu.

"Diam kalian, hanya sedang tidak ingin menyiksa orang lebih kejam" jawab Yongguk datar kemudian ia pergi.

_'Kepalaku mungkin sedang error' _batin Yongguk.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau Yongguk?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku ingin diam di kamar saja" jawabnya datar.

_'Kenapa dia?'_ Batin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaay.. Kasurnya nyaman sekali!" Kata Zelo sambil loncat-loncat di sebuah kasur dengan seprai warna pink.

"H-hey! Jangan loncat-loncat di kasurku! Aku sempat berebut seprai itu dengan hyungmu" Kesal Tiffany menarik kasar Zelo. "Seprai pink-ku jadi kotor 'kan, huhuhu lama-lama aku potong kepalamu itu Zelo" ancam Tiffany, dengan reflek Zelo memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Tiffany horror.

"Kasur yeoja empuk sih" gumam namja berpipi bakpao.

"Yah, Xiumin ge kalau mau jadi yeoja aja" kata Tao polos.

"Yak! Andwae, bukan begitu juga kali" jawab Xiumin kesal.

"Oh ya, karena memang di sekolah kita selalu kedatangan murid baru. Apakah kalian sudah dengar? Jika kamar akan diacak lagi?" Tanya Dara.

"B-benarkah?! Apakah kita boleh memilih? Jika satu kamar dengan anggota kangta sekolah itu gawat" kata Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya satu kamar dengan anggota kangta dan ia akan disiksa setiap harinya, bukankah itu menyeramkan?

"Tapi Yonggukkie hyungie itu baik loh!" Kata Zelo tiba-tiba, mereka yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Kau gila ya?" Komentar Dara.

"Zelo, sudah hyung bilang 'kan, jangan dekat-dekat mereka. Apalagi Yongguk, CL dan Kris. Juga Kyu, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang jahilnya keterlaluan" kata Tao pada Zelo.

"Tadi saja aku menemukannya sedang berbicara dengan Yongguk dan CL" kata Dara, Tao menatap Zelo kesal.

"Mereka orang yang baik kok" jawab Zelo.

'_Anak ini…'_ batin mereka berlima.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hari ini juga cukup tidak baik, karena masing-masing kamar sudah di acak dan tidak boleh dibantah oleh murid mana pun. Mimpi buruk untuk mereka yang satu kamar dengan anggota kangta sekolah dan kebahagiaan untuk mereka yang sudah tidak satu kamar dengan anggota kangta sekolah.

Tao, Baekhyun, Dara, Zelo, Tiffany dan Xiumin sedikit kaget dengan posisi kamar mereka sekarang, dan juga anggota kangta lainnya yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

**077. Wu YiFan | Huang Zi Tao**

"Wu YiFan siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Aku juga tidak tahu deh.." kata Youngjae kemudian ia masih sibuk mencari namanya. Dan.. DEG!

**079. Jung Daehyun | Kim YoungJae**

"H-hyung.. Andwae.. Aku satu kamar sama Daehyun hyung.. Hikss.. Gak mauu" kata Youngjae hampir menangis.

**080. Cho Kyuhyun | Choi Junhong**

"Eh.. Cho Kyuhyun? Siapa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Zelo pada Tao, namun Tao masih diam menatapi mading.

**078. Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

"Haft, satu kamar sama alien aneh itu" gumam Baekhyun.

**041. Lee Chaerin | Sandara Park**

"Oh Gosh.." Gumam Dara.

"Wae Eonnie? Yaampun, satu kamar dengan anggota Kangta juga ya" kata Tiffany.

**042. Kim Hyoyeon | Tiffany hwang**

"Yaampun, sepertinya kita semua satu kamar dengan anggota kangta sekolah deh, kecuali Tao" gumam Tiffany sambil menatap mading sekolah.

**080. Kim Jongdae | Kim Minseok**

"Jongdae? Siapa Jongdae?" Tanya Xiumin pada mereka. Namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu. Beberapa murid lainnya sedikit kecewa juga senang dengan pembagian kamar.

"Ternyata satu kamar sama kau lagi, Yongguk" kata Luhan pada Yongguk yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku mau satu kamar sama kamu" kata Sehun merangkul Luhan mesra.

"Kamu bisa datang ke kamar aku, chagy" kata Luhan lembut.

"Memang kau sekamar dengan siapa chagy?" Tanya Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo, entahlah siapa itu aku tak tahu" jawab Sehun.

"Hm.. Tiffany" gumam Hyoyeon.

"Gyahaha.. Satu kamar sama Tao, jangan sampe kegoda ya" tawa Chanyeol, Kris memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau juga, awas saja kalau tergoda oleh Baekhyun" balas Kris datar.

"Hahhaa aku saja belum pernah melihatnya, pasti dia cuman namja jelek yang tidak menarik sama sekali" jawab Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Kau bisa balas dendam loh Daehyun, di kasur malah. Awas nanti Youngjae gak bisa jalan" goda Hyoyeon.

"Diam kau Noona! Kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kyuhyun!" kesal Daehyun.

"Sama bakpao ya" gumam Chen smirk menghiasi(?) diwajah tampannya. CL dan Yongguk masih diam lihat Dara, Tiffany, Tao, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Youngjae yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tak sengaja pandangan mereka jatuh pada Zelo yang juga sedang melihat mereka.

"Aaa! Heloo Noonadeul! Hyungdeul! Yonggukkie hyung~" sapa Zelo.

"Anak itu.." Gumam CL sambil melirik Yongguk.

'Aku bukan gay' batin Yongguk berkecamuk 'Tapi aku tidak minat dengan yeoja mana pun, AKU BUKAN GAY!'

"Sepertinya akan aku selesaikan di kamar" kata Daehyun.

"Awas Youngjae hamil nanti" kata Chanyeol kemudian ia tertawa lepas, untung saja Zelo dan yang lainnya tidak mendengarnya.

"ASDFGHJK#*%&] +\L?! Kau gila Park Chanyeol?!" Kesal Daehyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Chen tiba-tiba. Para anggota kangta pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae sedikit takut memasuki kamar barunya, ia sedikit bernafas lega saat Daehyun tidak ada di kamar. Youngjae mulai membereskan dan menata rapih barang-barangnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas untuk mandi dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Youngjae sedikit meruntuki dirinya karena yang ia temukan adalah baju piyama milik Tiffany yang sepertinya Tiffany salah masukkan, dengan ukuran yang besar dan warna pink bergambar kelinci bewarna pink lucu dengan renda-renda kecil dibatas-batas ujung piyamanya.

"Yaampun, Tiffany noona apa salahku" gumamnya sendiri, akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan piyama tersebut toh piyama yang ia miliki satu-satunya ada di Tiffany. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tampilannya saat ia berkaca, ia sangat imut dengan piyama milik Tiffany, dengan wajahnya sendiri yang imut, kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang begitu lembut dan dengan iseng ia berpose-pose lucu di hadapan cermin sampai akhirnya ia tak menyadari jika Daehyun sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Oppa nae kyeopta..? Bbuing bbuing" kini ia menirukan gaya aegyo ala Dara, terlihat semakin imut dengan suara manjanya, baju Tiffany yang kebesaran itu pun membuat bahunnya sedikit terekspose. So CUTE.

"Youngjae" panggil Daehyun.

**DEGH**

Youngjae meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bodohnya ia lupa jika Jung Daehyun lah yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya, bukan Baekhyun. Youngjae kini memberanikan diri menatap Daehyun yang kini sedang menatapnya spechless.

"Ternyata kau disini, sejak tadi aku menunggumu di gudang belakang" kata Daehyun datar, kini degup jantung Youngjae dua kali lebih cepat, ia lupa dengan perintah Daehyun kemarin.

"A-Ah.. Maaf aku lupa hal itu.. Jeongmal mianhae! Maafkan aku, karena perubahan kamar ini membuatku lupa! Mianhaeyo~" kata Yongjae teruk membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan Daehyun.

"Yasudahlah! Hanya seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan, aku ingin mandi" kata Daehyun kemudian memasuki kamar mandi, Youngjae yang mendengarnya sedikit speechless. Daehyun yang selalu ia lihat biasanya dengan saat ini sangat berbeda.

Youngjae pun akhirnya terduduk dipinggir kasurnya, ia juga sedikit bersalah telah menyiram kuah Ramyeon yang sangat panas pada Daehyun. Namun jika di ingat-ingat lagi semua itu juga salah Daehyun yang menghalangi Youngjae yang ingin lewat dan sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang mangkuk yang juga panas itu.

Sampai akhirnya Youngjae terbengong dengan ekspresi yang cukup imut membuat Daehyun yang sudah beres dari mandinya dan mengenakan pakaiannya sedikit terdiam menatap Youngjae yang seperti itu. Kini ia baru menyadari bahwa namja yang dihadapannya ini cukup imut. Apakkah benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol?

Daehyun sedikit menyingkirkan pikiran kotor yang tadi mulai mengereyangi(?) Pikirannya. Dan membelakangi Youngjae untuk mengenakan pakaian. Tak sengaja Youngjae melihat punggung lebar Daehyun yang sedikit melepuh dan merah, Youngjae merasa sangat bersalah dan kini ia mencari kotak obat yang ia punya.

Dengan pelan, Youngjae menuntun Daehyun untuk duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil beberapa obat luka untuk mengobati lukanya. Daehyun sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Youngjae menuntunya untuk duduk dan kini ia merasa punggungnya amat perih.

"Akh" jerit Daehyun, ia merasakan punggungnya sangat perih.

"M-mianhae.. Tahanlah sedikit" kata Youngjae sambil mengelus punggungnya, suara Youngjae menjadi terdengar imut ditelinga Daehyun tadi, akhirnya Youngjae meneruskan mengobati Daehyun sampai akhirnya Daehyun reflek saat Youngjae tak sengaja sedikit mencakar punggungnya dan tubuh mereka bedua kini jatuh diatas kasur Youngjae.

Youngjae kaget karena posisi mereka sangat, err.. Ambigu#plak. Youngjae berada dibawah Daehyun, dan Daehyun hanya menggunakkan boxer, bukankah itu ambigu? **#Readers: thor.. -_- | Author: o-oke lanjut!#ngelap mimisan#**

"M-mian, apakah sakit?" Tanya Youngjae yang berada dibawah Daehyun, dan tiba-tiba Daehyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngjae. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Daehyun, kini jarak mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Bibir mereka bertaut satu sama lain, Youngjae sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba Daehyun menciumnya.

"Mmmpphh-haaah!" Desah Youngjae yang lolos dari mulutnya, membuat 'adik' kecil Daehyun sedikit terbangun, Youngjae sedikit hendak akan menangis karena ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh namja yang bukan ia cintai atau bukan namja yang mencintainya.

Dengan kasar Youngjae mendorong Daehyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Aah.. Andwae.. My First kiss-ku.." Rengek Youngjae sendiri, Daehyun yang melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae itu sedikit tersenyum kecil atau mesum(?).

Namun tiba-tiba Daehyun menduduki perut Youngjae dan mencium kembali bibir namja manis itu. Youngjae terus meronta-ronta dibawah Daehyun, second kiss-nya pun diambil oleh Daehyun. Ciuman itu kemudian turun ke leher putih mulus Youngjae, Daehyun menghisap kuat dan mengigit kecil leher Youngjae hingga meninggalkan kiss mark keunguan disana.

"Ahhh... Sshhh..." Desah Youngjae, tak sadar Daehyun membuka perlahan piyama yang dikenakan Youngjae dan kini ia menjilat dengan nafsu nipple Youngjae yang sudah sedikit memerah dan mengigitnya gemas.

"Sshhh... Uhhh..." Desah Youngjae sedikit meremas rambut Daehyun, kini Daehyun sedang menciumi perut rata Youngjae dan meninggalkan kiss mark dimana-mana(?). Sesuatu yang dibawah milik Daehyun bertambah tegang saat melihat keadaan Youngjae dengan bibirnya yang membengkak dan memerah, wajah putihnya yang memerah juga tatapan sayu-nya seolah-olah ingin dicumbui lebih(?).

Daehyun membuka paksa celana Youngjae hingga kini Youngjae sudah naked, sebenarnya masih menggunakan piyama sih, kan piyamanya kebuka aja belum di lepas**#Readers: thor.. | Author: A-author udah gak kuat*ngelap darah* | Readers: *nodongin piso* | Author: Yes, sir! Lanjut!#**

Kini Daehyun segera menghisap, mengigit kecil dan mengeluar masukkan dengan cepat(?) junior milik Youngjae yang masih tertidur.

"Aah.. F-fasterhh.. Ahhh" desah Youngjae, sampai akhirnya junior milik Youngjae setengah menegang dan berkedut-kedur didalam mulut Daehyun, Daehyun terus memasuk dan mengeluarkan junior Youngjae yang berada dimulutnya dengan tempo cepat sampai akhirnya menegang dan menyemburkan cairannya.

**CROOTT!**

Youngjae menghela nafasnya lega saat cairannya keluar, Daehyun menjilat dan menelan habis cairan milik Youngjae hingga akhirnya tanpa aba-aba jari panjang milik Daehyun menerobos hole Youngjae.

"K-Kyaah..! A-appo.." Isak Youngjae, namun dengan segera Daehyun mencium bibirnya lembut. Tak lama tiga jari milik Daehyun menerobos hole Youngjae.

"Kh..!" Youngjae menahan sakitnya saat ketiga jari itu perlahan bergerak. "Argh.. Fasterh..." Akhirnya dengan tempo cepat, Youngjae menikmati saat jari-jari tersebut menyodok holenya lebih dalam lagi dan dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik jari-jarinya dari hole Youngjae dan memposisikan kaki Youngjae berada dibahu Daehyun. Tanpa aba-aba, kepala junior milik Daehyun telah masuk dengan paksa ke dalam hole Youngjae, merenggut ke-virgin'an Youngjae(?).

"Aaaaa! Appo...!" Jerit Youngjae, dengan cepat Daehyun mencium lembut bibir Youngjae. Dengan sekali hentakan Daehyun melesakkan juniornya yang lebih besar dan panjang ke dalam hole Youngjae.

**TBC**

**Tapi boong :p #dicakar Readers&Daehyun#**

"Gyaa! Akhh.. Sshh" desah Youngjae, kini Daehyun mulai sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ohh.. Jae u're so tight" gumam Daehyun kemudian menciumi leher Youngjae. Kini Daehyun lebih melesakkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi hingga menyentuh daging kenyal yang ada didalam hole Youngjae.

"A-aaah... Deeper... Ashhh.. Aahh" desah Youngjae sambil meremas dengan kuat rambut Daehyun.

Daehyun terus mendorong dan menarik juniornya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di hole Youngjae lalu menghentakkannya lagi hingga menyentuh titik spotnya.

"K-kyaahh... Amhh... Daehyunnie.. Ahh" desah Youngjae dan ia merasakan junior Daehyun berkedut kuat didalam holenya.

**CKLEK**

Daehyun dan Youngjae yang hendak akan mencapai klimaksnya tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka seperti itu dan bodohnya lagi orang itu malah berjalan kemudian berdiri menyaksikan mereka berdua.

**CROTT!**

Kini seluruh cairan milik Daehyun menyembur kedalam hole Youngjae, kini Youngjae membuka kedua matanya dan tersentak melihat seorang namja yang tak dikenalinya kini berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau mau bergabung?" Tawar Daehyun sambil menatap namja itu.

"Threesome? Of course" kata namja itu kemudian membuka celananya dan segera mencium bibir Youngjae. Youngjae kaget karena tiba-tiba namja itu dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibirnya paksa.

"Mmpphh!" Desah Youngjae disela-sela ciumannya, kini Daehyun memposisikan dirinya berada dibawah Youngjae dan Youngjae dalam posisi duduk diatas Daehyun dengan junior Daehyun yang masih tertanam didalam hole Youngjae.

"Kau memang namja paling cepat Horny, Jongin-ah" kata Daehyun pada namja yang kini memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Youngjae.

"Bukankah kau juga sama, Daehyun hyung" Kini Jongin memasukkan juniornya dengan paksa kedalam hole Youngjae yang sudah tertanam junior Daehyun.

"Aaaa! K-kyaah.. Ahh... Shhh.. Ohhh.." Desah Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang, dua benda yang panjang dan besar merasuki tubuhnya. Dan kini junior Jongin pun sudah tertanam walau belum terlalu dalam didalam hole Youngjae. Junior Daehyun dan Jongin pun bergesekan dengan kuat membuat ketiga insan disana merasakan nikmat yang tiada bandingannya.

"B-bergeraklah" perintah Youngjae, kini junior Daehyun dan Kai bergerak dengan tempo sangat pelan hingga seperti kesetanan menggenjot terus hole Youngjae.

Kai menciumi punggung Youngjae dengan ganas dan meninggalkan kiss mark dimana-mana dan Daehyun menciumi bibir Youngjae ganas dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Youngjae, berperang lidah dengan Youngjae hingga akhirnya Youngjae merasakan kedua junior yang berada didalamnya menegang membuat hole Youngjae semakin terasa penuh.

"Aahh.. Shh oh noo.. Aah" desah Youngjae gila saat Kai mendorong kuat dan menarik kembali juniornya yang menegang, yang pasti ukurannya menjadi lebih besar.

Dan sampai akhirnya Jongin dan Daehyun menyemburkan cairan mereka didalam tubuh Youngjae, hingga cairan mereka merembes(?) Keluar dari hole Youngjae. Kini tubuh Youngjae sudah sangat lemas, ia merasa nikmat namun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah. Jongin pun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Youngjae.

Daehyun kembali bertukar posisi dengan Jongin dan mereka berdua mulai menggerakkan tubuh Youngjae menjadi menungging. Tubuh Youngjae bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan dan kedua lututnya saat ini. Dibelakangnya ada Daehyun dan Jongin

Daehyun mulai menggenjot hole Youngjae dengan perlahan.

"Aahhh... Hyunggh mmhhh... aaahhh," Youngjae mengerang nikmat saat Daehyun menerobos lebih dalam lagi.

"Dimana D.O hyung?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menggenjoti lubang Youngjae.

"Oh itu, habis aku 'tiduri' dia kelelahan. Padahal aku belum puas. Oh iya, aku juga sudah memanggil Sehun. Kupikir bagus jika kita berfoursome-ria!" kata Jongin, dan Daehyun yang memang sudah kelewat nafsu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Wah wah, ide yang bagus"

**Cklek**

"Hyungdeul, eh sudah mulai ya? Boleh aku langsung masukkan? Aku sudah horny dari tadi, Luhan hyung sampai tepar deh" kata Sehun kemudian sudah dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Aahh.. Mmphh..." Desah Youngjae saat junior Sehun sudah masuk kedalam mulut Youngjae.

"Aassh... Hisap terus hyungg..." Desah Sehun yang berada dihadapannya, Youngjae berusaha mengisap junior Sehun yang terbilang panjang dan lebih besar darinya. Namun tiba-tiba Daehyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Youngjae dan menjatuhkan Youngjae di atas kasur.

Kini Youngjae berada diantara Jongin dan Daehyun, Sehun duduk disebelah mereka bertiga. Namun tubuh Youngjae berhadapan dengan Daehyun, Daehyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Youngjae agar lebih mudah untuk merasuki tubuh Youngjae dan dengan sekali hentak, Daehyun memasukkan Juniornya kedalam hole Youngjae.

"A-ashmm..." Desah Youngjae memeluk tubuh Daehyun erat, dan dari belakang Jongin mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Youngjae.

"Aaahh.." Desah Youngjae, sedikit memundurkan kepalanya merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua.

"Asshh.. Masih terasa sempith.." Desah Daehyun, kemudian mereka menggerakkan juniornya berlawanan arah hingga membuat junior Jongin dan Daehyun bergesekan. Tak lama, Sehun mulai memasukkan juniornya yang tak kalah besar kedalam hole Youngjae.

"K-Kyaa! Asshh... Emmhh.." Desah Youngjae. Kini mereka pun mulai bergerak dengan ganas, menggenjot hole Youngjae penuh nafsu. "Aah..~!" Youngjae sedikit tersentak, merasakan ketiga ujung junior yang berada didalam holenya menyentuh secuil(?) daging kenyal yang berada di dalam hole Youngjae.

Kini Youngjae merasakan ketiga junior yang berada didalamnya berkedut sangat kuat sampai akhirnnya..

**CROTT!**

**CROTT!**

**CROTT!**

Ketiga junior itu menyemburkan cairannya sangat banyak hingga cairannya keluar dari hole Youngjae. Youngjae merasa tubuhnya sangat dan sangat kelelahan. Mereka pun masih terdiam dalam posisinya sampai-sampai—

"Saranghae" gumam Daehyun kemudian mencium kening Youngjae, Youngjae yang sudah begitu kelelahan hanya bisa merensponnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ehem.. Love after sex, huh?" Tanya Jongin, kemudian mereka pun terkikik geli.

Tak sengaja Youngjae menggerakkan dirinya hingga membuat ketiga junior yang masih tertancam menegang lagi.

"Eh.. Sudah ya aku lelah.." Kata Youngjae menatap Daehyun horror. "Kyaa.. Ahhh... Sshhh" desah Youngjae saat mereka bertiga kembali menggenjot hole Youngjae sampai-sampai..

**Di kamar No. 78**

"Gyaaa! Alien aneh! Menjauh darikuu" teriak Baekhyun melindungi dirinya dengan selimut. Ia juga terancam akan kehilangan kevirginannya(?) jika satu kamar dengan orang idiot tersebut.

"Huwee.. Baekkie aku sudah Horny.. Saranghaeee mumumu..." Kata Chanyeol berusaha menarik-narik selimut Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gyaa! Baru juga ketemu sudah seperti ini, iiisshh.. Awas kau Youngjae.. Gyaaa jangan merobek piyamaku juga!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, itu bunyi apa sih? Orang ketawa ya?" Tanya Zelo polos sambil memakan ice cream yang Kyuhyun belikan padanya. Kini mereka sedang menonton TV berdua dikamar mereka, dan Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuknya memainkan PSPnya.

"Aduh.. Bukan apa-apa, hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun, ia merasakan celananya menyempit. Ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada PSPnya namun tidak bisa, ia sudah sangat horny.

'Minnie hyung... Andai kau disini, kalau kau mengizinkan aku ingin ngerape bocah ini' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Zelo sampai akhirnya turun ke bokong Zelo, ia sangat langsing.

Ia membayangkan jika Zelo yang sedang berada diatas ranjang berada dibawahnya. Kulit seputih susu, tubuh kecil langsingnya bak seorang yeoja dan wajah imutnya juga nipplenya bewarna pink#plak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun?! Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Sungmin?! Hyung dari Tao dan Zelo?! Tapi, sekali-kali bocah itu juga boleh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia berusaha agar tertidur namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan juga bertujuan untuk menghindari Kris, ia sangat terkejut jika Wu YiFan adalah Kris.

Terbukti saat Tao memasuki kamar barunya, ia membawa buku-bukunya yang lumayan berat itu pelan-pelan dan Kris tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya, hendak berniat membantu Tao dengan membawakan buku-bukunya. Namun saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan entah karena terkejut atau kelewat speechless Tao menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan alhasil buku-buku yang lumayan tebal itu jatuh dengan manisnya menimpa kaki Kris. Dengan baiknya Kris pun memaafkan Tao yang memang sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan kata 'Dai bu qi' hingga Kris bosan.

Kris yang sejak tadi duduk dikasurnya, entahlah apa yang membuatnya sangat bosan yang pasti ia menunggu Tao yang bangun dari tidurnya, lebih tepatnya bangun dari tidur bohongnya(?). Kris bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi dan dibodohi oleh orang lain termasuk Tao.

Mengingat kakinya yang bengkak, ia juga tidak masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC beneran**

**Yooooona**: #ngelap darah# Author gak nyangka, abis bangun tidur langsung ngetik beginian#cough# nanti chap 2 NC lagi kok, kenapa jadi full NC gini sih T_T.. Mudah2an hot ya ( 'w ')/ ... Ada yg setuju sixsome? Kyuhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Yongguk dan Zelo? Zelo yg jadi bot-nya lah PASTI ._. Hahahaaha...

**Readers**: Sudah sudah thor.. Jamban zanah ¬_¬

**Yooooona:** aduh.. Author lg pervert mode on masa.. Huweee... Щ(ºдºщ)

**Kris:** #mutar bola mata bosan#

**Chanyeol:** Hey, author jamban! Tanggung jawab! Gue mau nge-Rape baekhyun! Sixsome sekalian, gak mau tau!

**Readers:** Sixsome?#merinding#tapi mau :p#plak

**Yooooona:** Eh gila.. Sama siapa aja tuh?

**Chanyeol:** Sama Chanyeol, park yeol, yeolchan, chanchan, yeollie, Baekhyun. 6 some!

**Yooooona:** Itu mah elu-elu juga -_-. Gini aja, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Yongguk, Baekhyun.. Sixsome tuh*mimisan*

**Chanyeol:** ANDWAE! Baekkie cuman buat Yeol*peluk baekkie*

**Yooooona:** '-'

**Kris:** Just Tao, he's my wife*nyengir

**Yooooona:** Threesome lah... Author lg suka NC'an y Threesome :B

**Tao:** Tao juga mau Threesome. Tao, Kris ge sama Panda

**Yooooona&Readers:** *speechless*

**Kris:** *cengo*

**Daehyun:** Gue gak rela my cutie Youngjae dibagi-bagi gitu, sekarang yang lain juga harus gitu! Huwee.. *meluk jae*

**Yooooona: ***Nod*

**Daehyun:** Yee! Jangan manggut2 doang *nyekek author* *author mati tbc selamanya*plak* Tanggung jawabb!

**Readers:** #cengo#plak


End file.
